1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixer for mixing at least two free-flowing substances, especially those which react during mixing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mix free-flowing components for the purpose of conversion by means of a centrifugal pump (DE-PS No. 21 53 268 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,484), wherein one of the components is applied laterally to the first, e.g., the second component is applied laterally between the first and second rotor disc of a centrifugal pump. It has been shown that clumps, cakes and blockages form in such a centrifugal pump if the components are converted into a solid matter suspension, for example during the phosgenation of primary amines.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mixer which mixes substances together without clumping and which also converts free-flowing reactive components into solid matter suspensions or comparable products free of clumps, cakes and blockages. This object is achieved in accordance with the present invention as described hereinafter.